portalquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmetics
Cosmetics, They’re not Just for Looks In update 3.4, Skins will now give a Bonus to your Heroes in Combat and Portrait Borders can give you a Bonus to other areas of the game. Skin Bonuses can Range from: * Increased Aspect Attack Percentage * Increased Attack Damage * Bonus Starting Energy * Reduced Blue Skill Cooldown Portrait Bonuses can Range from: * Gaining More Gold from Campaign Battles * Gaining more Hero XP from Campaign Battles * Some Fun other surprises The Wardrobe New to Portal Quest in 3.4 is the Cosmetics Wardrobe. This Wardrobe contains a Gallery of the Cosmetic Items you have acquired. It is broken up into a few compartments: Sets Detailed below. Colors Where you can View and Equip your Portrait Color. Also see what other Colors you’re missing out on. Skins Where you can Equip and View your Available Hero Skins. Viewing will show what the Skin looks like and what Bonus it gives in combat. Locked skins can be viewed as well. Base Skins will be unavailable here. Portraits Portrait Borders are kept here, they are broken into Portrait Groups and Single Portraits. Groups are considered to be part of a series. They can be viewed and equipped from here as well. Stamps See how well your Stamp Collection is faring. Rarity Each item is ranked by rarity with stars. * Common: 1 small star * Uncommon: 2 small stars * Rare: 3 small stars * S: 1 large star Sets and Collections The Sets Tab of the Wardrobe contains a Cosmetics Scavenger Hunt. This Hunt includes completing various Sets that are broken into a number of Collections. Every Completed Set and Collection provides a Bonus. Bonuses include things like allowing you to complete Elite nodes more times before having to reset them or making a specific one star Hero drop like a two star hero from Gold Chests. Sets Sets contain a number of Collections that must be completed before gaining the Set Bonus. As Collections are completed their Bonus Icon will fill in Blue. Tapping on a Set will display its Collections. Collections Each Collection requires certain Cosmetic Items to Complete. As required items are gained a Blue Dot will fill in on the Collection Bonus Icon. When all Items have been collected the Collection bonus will be unlocked and the Rewards will be sent to the Mailbox. Points You’ll gain Cosmetic Points as you complete Sets and Collections. Score High on the Leaderboard to show off your item finding skills. How to get Cosmetics? Portal Lords will still be a great way for you to gather Cosmetics to complete all of your Collections and Sets. However If you happen to miss out on a Portrait Border or some Stamps you’ll still have chances to find the Cosmetics you need in the new Style Chest! These new chests will have chances to drop any Cosmetic in the game. Skins will only drop for Heroes that are released on that server. If you happen to get a duplicate you’ll be awarded Honor Tokens based on the rarity of the Cosmetic that was duplicated. If you’re on a Server without Red Rarity, Hero Shards will be awarded instead.